Si TLOZ tuvieran Whatsapp
by Nadeshikoluv18
Summary: Es lo que pasaría en la vida diaria de un grupo en whatsapp xD. Obviamente no va a haber mucha narración y si lo hubiera sería más adelante, no ahora ya que es solo como se vería en un celular xd
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! Bueno como verán había desaparecido, es que conseguí un pequeño trabajo y ando ocupada uf... xD Pero ahora quien sabe por qué me echaron .-. ehmm bueno, ahora que estoy al pe2 como antes haré un fanfic.**_

 _ **Yo estoy en un grupo de WSP. Y la verdad me resulta muy entretenido hacer esto. Como fanfic, (Me entretiene más como fanfic que hablando en el grupo) Pero va a estar todo cambiado osea, la idea de lo dicen es mía, No de lo que haya ocurrido.**_

 _ **Bueno, comienzo con la historia (?). Va a estar escrito así "Link: " Por que es dificil narrar una conversación de Watsapp. también habrá caritas debido a una conversación común xD.**_

 _ **Bueno, luz! Cámara! Acción!.**_

* * *

 _Zelda ha creado un grupo sin asunto._

 _Zelda ha añadido a Link al grupo._

Link: Zelda... ¿Y esto?

Zelda: Un grupo ^o^

 _Zelda ha añadido a Vaati_

 _Zelda ha añadido a Ghirahim_

 _Zelda ha añadido al Rey._

 _Zelda ha eliminado al Rey._

Vaati: Vaya hija tiene el rey.

Link: si cierto, que lo hecha XP

Zelda: Me confundí XD.

 _Zelda ha añadido a Ezlo._

 _Vaati ha eliminado a Ezlo._

Vaati: al viejo no, que me controla e.e

Zelda: Perdón Vaati T_T

 _Link ha añadido a Rojo._

 _Link ha añadido a Vio._

 _Rojo ha añadido a Azul._

Link: esperate Rojo ni si quiera entraste y ya lo agregaste XDD

Azul: -.- .

 _Vaati ha añadido a Shadow_

Shadow: ¿Y esto?...

Vaati: Un grupo.

 _Vio ha cambiado el asunto a "El grupo sin sentido."_

 _Zelda ha cambiado el asunto a "Con los joputas jeje XD"_

 _Link ha añadido a Ravio._

 _Shadow ha eliminado a Ravio._

 _Link ha añadido a Ravio._

 _Shadow ha eliminado a Ravio_

 _Link ha añadido a Ravio_

Ravio: O me agregan o me sacan DX

 _Shadow ha eliminado a Ravio._

 _Link ha agregado a Ravio._

Link: Shadow, cortala e.e

Shadow: puf...

Ghirahim: Dejen dormir en paz loco. Hay gente que se quere masturbar tranquilo.

Ghirahim: QUISE DECIR

Ghirahim: NO LEAN

Ghirahim: ESO NO

Ghirahim: LO

Ghirahim: LEAAAAAAAAAAAN

Vaati: xd Que boludo que sos.

Vio: Jajaja.

Rojo: Vio esa risa da miedo. Mejor reíte así "AJAJAJAJAJAJAJ XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD"

Vio: Esa risa es para retrasados. Rojo.

Vaati: Huy si, el intelectual.

Vio: Duh.

 _Vio ha abandonado el grupo._

Vaati: ¿Se ofendió?

 _Vaati ha añadido a Vio._

Vaati: no te aguantas las bromas XD.

Vio: Oc.

Zelda: para ke kiere saber ezo ajaja saludos.

Vio: Io k c no zoi 100tifiko.

 _Azul ha abandonado el grupo._

 _Zelda ha añadido a Azul._

 _Azul ha abandonado el grupo._

 _Rojo ha añadido a Azul._

Rojo: Quedate :c

Azul: Duh, de acuerdo.

Ravio: Mr. Hero! -corazones-

Link: Ravio! -corazones-

 _Shadow ha eliminado a Ravio._

Link: Cortala Shadow

Vaati: pobre conejo xD

 _Link ha añadido a Ravio._

Ravio: No me quieren TT_TT

Link: yo sí

Ravio: Awww

Shadow: M̶e̶ ̶c̶a̶g̶o̶ ̶e̶n̶ ̶R̶a̶v̶i̶o̶ ̶y̶ ̶e̶n̶ ̶t̶o̶d̶a̶ ̶s̶u̶ ̶t̶e̶r̶n̶u̶r̶a̶ ̶p̶a̶r̶a̶ ̶q̶u̶e̶ ̶l̶i̶n̶k̶ ̶l̶o̶ ̶a̶g̶r̶e̶g̶u̶é̶ ̶d̶e̶ ̶n̶u̶e̶v̶o̶,̶ ̶R̶a̶v̶i̶o̶ ̶t̶i̶e̶n̶e̶ ̶m̶u̶c̶h̶a̶ ̶f̶a̶l̶s̶e̶d̶a̶d̶

Link: Qué pasa Shadow?

Shadow: Nada.

 _Zelda ha cambiado el icono del grupo._

Vio: Hicieron la tarea para mañana?

Zelda: Yo sí ^u^

Vio: Yo también.

Rojo: Yo no! Vio me la pasas?

Ghirahim: Si vio, no seas sorete y pasala.

Vaati: Si vio, se buen amigo y pasanos la tarea.

Shadow: Dale Vio confiamos en vos

Link: Si vio, por favor.

Ravio: Y te regalo rupias si me la pasas!

Shadow: -coff... robadas coff..-

Ravio: TT_TT

Ezlo: Vaati! Hacela vos solo!

 _Vaati ha eliminado a Ezlo._

Vaati: creí que había borrado a ese viejo.

Azul: Vio, yo te la copié mientras no estabas

 _Link ha añadido a Lana._

 _Zelda ha eliminado a Lana._

Zelda: Yo digo que gente se queda y cual no.

Link: Ok o-o

Vio: -_- bueno... Pongan 1...

Rojo: Ya!

Vaati: si dale apurate.

Vio: Respuesta... Haganlo solos manga de soretes.

 _Vio se ha desconectado._

Rojo: Ajam, y la 2?

Vaati: Rojo, eso no iba

Shadow: ah, no? Yo creía que sí xd

Ravio: Yo lo puse T_T VIO!

Link: Vio si no la pasas no jugarás con la Wii U.

 _Vio se ha conectado._

Vio: Ejercicio 1, respuesta, la fotosintesis transforma la energía solar en energía química.

Link: aja cagón e.e

Vio: cállate.

Vaati: Aww Vio por eso te adoramos

Vio: Pendejo.

Vaati: Vio está buscando guerra (?).

Vio: XDD

Rojo: Por dios! Vio usó el XD D:

Azul: -.-

Visto.

* * *

 **Después le sigo espero les haya entretenido XD La verdad es un poco dificil :l ponganme sus ideas de que pueden hablar en el sig. Capitulo xD Los quiero. Bueno si quieren pongan las ideas :"v si no no. Y a que PJ agregar.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno no ha pasado tanto tiempo y ya resiví esos RVW (reviews) de la misma persona xDD Entonces los añadí.**_

* * *

Visto.

Zelda: Hola

Link: Hola Zel.

Zelda: En dónde estás?

Link: ...

Zelda: ¿Mm?

Visto. Ubicación: Casa de Lana.

Zelda: Me rompiste el corazón.

Link: :v Pero si estoy comprando lana xd

Zelda: Ahhh Decía casa de lana.

Link: si, un celular va a decir en que casa estoy xD La tienda, chava(?)

Zelda: Ya entendí -n-

 _Zelda ha añadido a Fi_

Ghirahim: putas!

Ghirahim: F-Fi!

Ghirahim: Hermosa dama ~

Fi: Me ha dicho puta.

Ghirahim: No! Lo dije justo cuando Zelda te añadió.

Fi: Usted me dijo Puta

Ghirahim: Nunca le diría puta! Sabe por qué?

Fi: Para que quiero saber eso? Jaja, saludos.

Ghirahim: Auch -corazón roto-

Vaati: Justo en la me importa una mierda tu vida :v

Fi: gg

Zelda: Te pasa por prostituto

Ghirahim: yo no soy eso ,zelda, por favor 7.7##

Fi: Uju, a cuanto te vendés?

Ghirahim: o/o Ehm, contigo... Gratis -corazón-

Fi: Que mal, me interesan los hombres que se defienden.

Vaati: AUCH JUSTO EN EL CORAZÓN!

Ghirahim: -n-

Rojo: xD

 _Vaati ha añadido a Sheik._

Sheik: Hola!

Ghirahim: Hola Sheik e.e

Sheik: Fi!

Fi: ^^

Sheik: Vaati!

Vaati: sisisi

Sheik: Zelda!

Zelda: e.e

Sheik: Todos!

Ravio: Sheik... u.u

Sheik: Ravio...

 _Sheik ha abandonado el grupo_

 _Ravio ha añadido a Sheik_

Ravio: Perdón por agarrar tus bendas... Me gustaron

Sheik: :c ...

Link: comprendelo :c Sheik, ten corazón.

Shadow: :v

Sheik: De acuerdo, te perdono Ravio.

Vaati: xd webón, yo te robo algo y me lo reclamas hasta el día de mi muerte

Sheik: ah si tu caso es diferente

Link: Oigan que tal si salimos ?

Zelda: Una pijamada!?

Azul: que aburrido es este grupo

 _Azul ha añadido a Erune._

Erune: Ehh... ?

Azul: Hola princesa. Es que creo que así me irá mejor en éste grupo

Rojo: Azul cara de huevo.

Azul: por que no me lo decís a la cara, me tenés al lado xd

Rojo: Y por que no me respondiste a la cara?

Vaati: o:

Shadow: xDD TURN DOWN FOR WHAT

Sheik: ponganle los lentes xdd

Ghirahim: Fi

Link: hice una pregunta

Zelda: Yo igual.

Vio: Quien me acompaña a la biobletica?

Vaati: Vio, me diste cancer ocular

Vio: Bueno culquers pcud tener herorres

Vio: Ay, no sé por que cuando escribo mal una vez escribo mal seguido.

Vaati: genio e.e

Link: QUE TAL SI SALIMOS TODOS?

Shadow: claro

Ravio: si a donde?

Link: Ah no sé, ya me dio paja

Zelda: Hahaha XD

Erune: Link! La boca!

Zelda: Lo siento

Erune: Dije Link ._.

Link: Si, no sé por que habló por mí.

 _Vaati ha abandonado el grupo._

Ghirahim: y a ese que le pasó? o.o

Zelda: no sé .-.

Vio: Vaati?

Ghirahim: A ver esperen

 _Ghirahim ha añadido a Vaati._

Vaati: gracia loco xd me re equivoqué de botón

Vio: Idiota

Vaati: que te pasa loco

 _Zelda ha añadido a Ezlo_

 _Zelda ha añadido a Ezlo_

 _Zelda ha añadido a Ezlo_

Vaati: Cuantos ezlo hay? ._.

Ezlo: Vaati

Vaati: Maestro.

Ezlo: Anda a dormir son las 3 am

Vaati: no

Ezlo: e.e

Vaati: Adiós chicos xd Zelda .l.

Zelda: JAJAJ XDD

Ezlo: Pedile perdón.

Vaati: uff

 _Vaati ha añadido a Festa_

Vaati: Calmate viejo

Shadow: Vamo a calmarno

Festa: Fiesta? :V

Ezlo: xdd LOL

Shadow: Desde cuando los viejos andan a la onda?

Ezlo: q ?

Shadow: olvida lo que dije XD

Vio: Vaati quieres salir conmigo?

Vaati: Ahsi a donde ?

Vio: No sé a cualquier lado. A la biobleteca

Vaati: xDD BIOBLOTECA

Shadow: Ensima corrije mal XD Violeta*

Shadow: diccionario de mierda

Link; -.- Es biblioteca.

Shadow: Ese es link

Link: sí ._

Link: .

Shadow: ew

Shadow: e

Fi: Quiero ir a la Biobleteca

Vaati: Otra! XD BIOBLOTECA

Shadow: Violeta! XDD

Link: Biobleteca*

Vaati:e.e xDDD

Vio: BASTA QUE VOY A DEJAR DE SABER COMO SE DICE SE DICE BIOBLITECA

Vio: Ya me olvidé manga de soretes

Azul: Biobleteca está bien

Ravio: Jajajaja XD

Ghirahim: El prostibulo

Fi: Donde trabajas no?

Vaati: Fi TURN DOWN FOR WHAT EHHH

Sheik: HAHAHA XDD

Sheik: Yo pago por verte Ghira

Ghirahim: -.- Aun así la quiero

Azul: d

Erune: d?

Rojo: dedo

Vaati: Bueno Vio vamos a la biobleteca?

Vio: al prostibulo idiota xD me harás olvidar como se dice

Vaati: ._.

Vio: Biblioteca*

Vio: Ghirahim estúpido x'd Así a lo Justo.

Ghirahim: Se van al potrisbulo y no invitan e.e

Vio: PROTIBULO PENDEJO

Vaati: PROOOOSSS tibulo.

Rojo: pitufo

Link: ? xDDD Zelda es mi stripper (?)

Zelda: o/o Link! puto xd

Link: Ahahah xD cara de mono

Zelda: Link! Me rompes

Link: no recuerdo haberte dado

Vaati: HUUU CHE TODOS ESTAN ROMPECORAZONES XDD

Vio: de seguro tu sabes que es romper corazón por que lo has vivido

Vaati: :c

Shadow: ME MEOOO

Link: Andaal baño

Shadow: Me lo robó ravio (?

Ravio: mentira

Shadow: ._-. Ravio, salí rápido y deja de ver el wsp

Ravio: pero me estoy peinando

Shadow: SALE PUTA QUE TE PARIO Y ANDATE DE MI CASA

Azul: deciselo a la cara(?

Ravio: xDDDD

Shadow: mongol.

Azul: tu mamá

Shadow: Con la que me acostpé aayer(?

Azul: primero escribí más mejor (?

Link: BASTA LOS DOS

Rojo: TT_TTGhirahim me mandó foto de su pen*

Ghirahim: que' ._.

Fi: Ghirahim! ._.

Vaati: no seas putón xD

Ghirahim: yo no hice eso

Rojo: era reto boludo (?

Ghirahim xDD ahh quien te retó ?

Fi: Eso es de pendejo

Rojo: fi :v

Fi: xDDD

Ghirahim: ee

Sheik: ami si me lo mandó

Ghirahim: ehém Mentira HEY DEJEN DE MENTIR XD

Sheik: tengo las fotos ._.

Vaati: ._.

Vio: ._. Dejen de joder

Ghirahim: ni tan puto soy

Vio: xDD

Zelda: Ay!

Vio: Princesa, vaya a dormir

Zelda: dejame ver mi yaoi xd!

Vio: baia baia

Vaati: uhh loco no dejan ver porno en paz(?

Ghirahim: no dejan que me masturbe(?

Vio: :c baiabaia x 2 cochinos culiaoooos

Vaati: XDD

 _Vaati ha eliminado a Ezlo_

 _Vaati ha eliminado a Ezlo_

 _Vaati ha eliminado a Festa_

 _Vaati ha eliminado a Ezlo_

 _Vaati ha cambiado su apodo al brujo_

 _Vaati cambió el apodo de Zelda a la princesa_

 _Vaati cambió el apodo de Vio a el intelectual_

 _Vaati cambió el apodo de Azul a me da paja seguir dando apodos_

 _Me da paja a seguir dando apodos está escribiendo..._

 _Vaati cambió el apodo de me da paja seguir dando apodos al "El pelotudo"_

 _El pelotudo está escribiendo..._

 _V_ aati: xdd ?

Azul: Pendejo xd

 _Azul cambió su apodo al "el guapetón"_

Visto.

* * *

 _ **Todos vistean a Azul (?**_


End file.
